


Él eligió a los titanes

by CarneDeManicomio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarneDeManicomio/pseuds/CarneDeManicomio
Summary: Erwin juró que nunca más se distraería de su lucha contra los titanes, pero cuando un vínculo inesperado comienza a formarse con Levi, debe decidir si seguirá a su corazón o su cabeza. [Erwin x Levi (Eruri), romance / drama / angustia, precuela semi-canónica / recuento.]- La historia original pertenece a Masksarehot y pueden encontrarla en este mismo sitio. Esta es únicamente una traducción de dicha historia con el debido permiso de su autor. -
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Chose Titans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223362) by [masksarehot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masksarehot/pseuds/masksarehot). 



> Esta historia pertenece a Masksarehot y pueden encontrarala en esta misma plataforma en inglés. Yo simplemente pedí permiso para traducirla porque es una obra maravillosa.

Capítulo I. ENCENDER

Todo comenzó a desmoronarse la noche después de la segunda gran expedición de Levi. Irrumpió en la oficina de Erwin, con los dientes y los puños apretados:

\- ¡Están todos muertos! Tu maldita estrategia los mató.

\- No puede haber triunfo para la humanidad sin correr riesgos - dijo Erwin. - Los riesgos significan bajas. Es un sacrificio lamentable que todos debemos hacer.

\- Están todos muertos. - La voz de Levi estaba desgastada. - ¡No eran solo bajas, eran mi puto equipo!

Las palabras sabían a sangre y humo, y cuando Erwin cerró los ojos, vio llamas devorar los restos no consumidos del torso de Henrik, sintió lágrimas olvidadas correr por su rostro. - No te atrevas a llamarlo "víctima". Era una persona, no una estadística.

Se tragó un nudo en la garganta y se enderezó, recitando las palabras que su Comandante le había dado esa noche, hace tantos años: "Cuando nos alistamos en el Cuerpo de exploración, nos preguntan si estamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas por el por el bien de la humanidad. Su equipo cumplió sus votos e hizo el máximo sacrificio, y todos estamos orgullosos de ellos ". Las palabras sonaron más vacías al salir de su boca que en su memoria. ¿También habían estado tan vacíos entonces?

Y Levi, el valiente Levi, que había arriesgado su vida en las calles por sobras de comida, que podía derribar más titanes en una sola expedición que la mayoría de los soldados en su vida, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Era una escena que se había repetido innumerables veces y se reproduciría innumerables más: todos los miembros del cuerpo de exploración tuvieron este colapso en algún momento, incluso los soldados más fuertes. Si Erwin se hubiera armado de valor y lo hubiera dejado llorar solo, su vínculo se habría cimentado a la distancia, un vínculo de respeto y profesionalismo y nada más.

En cambio, con los recuerdos todavía frescos en su mente, se arrodilló junto al hombre que lloraba y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Levi cayó contra él, con una mano metida en su camisa, el cuerpo agitado por los sollozos. Su figura era pequeña y cálida, y Erwin instintivamente se acurrucó a su alrededor, tratando, por un poco más de tiempo, de protegerlo de los horrores de la carrera que le había impuesto.

Aunque el incidente no se habló entre ellos en los meses siguientes, un vínculo muy diferente comenzó a tomar forma.

  
-1-  
Promociones

Marzo 846

Cuando Erwin cruzó la puerta, se sorprendió al ver al Capitán Anke sentado frente al Comandante Shadis. Que Erwin fuera llamado a la oficina de su comandante a las ocho de la noche no era algo inaudito, ya que habían pasado muchas noches juntos trabajando en estrategias para expediciones. La presencia de Anke, sin embargo, fue inesperada; ella prefería ejecutar planes, no ayudar a crearlos. Ella estaba trenzando su húmedo cabello rojo en una trenza sobre su hombro, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, le dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, evidentemente tan confundida por su presencia como él. Mientras tanto, Shadis estaba clasificando una pila de archivos en dos pilas sobre su escritorio, con las cejas pesadas y la mandíbula apretada.

\- ¿Querías verme? - preguntó Erwin, saludando.

\- Ah, Erwin.- Shadis terminó de ordenar los archivos y luego lo miró con una sonrisa educada. - Cierra la puerta y toma asiento. Gracias por venir con tan poca antelación. Pido disculpas por alejarlos a los dos de su tiempo libre.

No era propio de él ser tan formal, y Erwin inmediatamente comenzó a anticipar malas noticias. Forzó su visión para leer los archivos sobre el escritorio. Personal; La carpeta de Mike estaba en la parte superior de una pila, la de Levi en la parte superior de la otra. Tomando asiento junto a Anke, dijo: - ¿Supongo que se trata de la vacante de líder de escuadrón?

\- Parcialmente.- Shadis se reclinó en su silla, cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio. Su mirada, hundida y bordeada de huecos oscuros, intimidaba a la mayoría de los que se encontraban con él, pero Erwin vio la mirada como lo que realmente era; fatiga. Últimamente, los huecos habían ido creciendo, por lo que no fue una sorpresa escuchar las siguientes palabras.

  
\- Me retiro de Survey Corps. A partir del final de esta semana, haré la transición para capacitar a nuevos reclutas.

Erwin sintió una punzada de decepción. Los dos trabajaron bien juntos; el Comandante había identificado sus habilidades estratégicas desde el principio y parecía disfrutar entrenándolo a través de estrategias y propuestas, dando a Erwin más responsabilidad de la que un Líder de Escuadrón debería tener por derecho. Fue un fuerte equilibrio entre mentoría y confianza, uno que Erwin no esperaba encontrar nuevamente. Había estado temiendo este día.

\- Anke, serás ascendida a comandante- dijo Shadis. - Más adelante esta semana, me acompañarás a una ceremonia en la capital para transferir formalmente el liderazgo.

Las manos de la mujer se congelaron a mitad de la trenza, sus ojos muy abiertos. -Gracias, señor. - balbuceó, su tono transmitía más miedo que gratitud.

\- Y Erwin, asumirás el cargo de Capitán. Dado que tu puesto tendrá que ser reemplazado, eso libera espacio para que Mike y Levi sean promovidos. Además, hemos recibido fondos para otro puesto de Líder de escuadrón. - Deslizó las dos pilas de archivos sobre el escritorio. - Aquí están los candidatos preseleccionados de la ronda anterior de entrevistas, varios líderes de equipo y algunos candidatos más que elegí entre los nuevos reclutas. Esta es una buena oportunidad para comenzar a presentar a nuestros nuevos líderes de escuadrón los aspectos burocráticos de sus roles. Erwin, tú y Mike revisen un grupo de candidatos, y Anke, usted y Levi y hacen el otro. Identifiquemos al candidato adecuado en los próximos dos días.

Erwin comenzó a hojear una pila de archivos, escaneando los nombres. - Todo esto está sucediendo rápidamente.

\- Soy un anciano. He estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo. Shadis guardó silencio, pero fue fácil llenar los espacios en blanco. Tenían habitaciones vecinas y Erwin escuchaba regularmente los gritos de las pesadillas.

Shadis se aclaró la garganta. - Anke, puedes retirarte. Erwin, quédate un momento.

\- Señor.- La mujer saludó, luego se escabulló de la habitación, sus brazos rodearon su pila de archivos.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Erwin frunció el ceño. - Ella está nerviosa.- No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Si bien su miedo no inspiró confianza en sus habilidades de liderazgo, al menos la hizo más propensa a escuchar sus consejos. Había trabajado duro para hacerse con el control de los aspectos estratégicos del Cuerpo de Exploración y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso.

\- Ella solo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. Ustedes dos harán un buen trabajo al liderar este grupo heterogéneo, y yo me lo voy a pasar muy bien asustando a los aprendices- . Hubo una larga pausa, luego la voz de Shadis se suavizó. - Quiero que entiendas por qué la ascendieron antes que a ti.

\- Supuse que era porque ella me superaba en rango.

\- Esta conversación está muy atrasada. - El rostro del hombre se suavizó. - Se supone que debo ser tu mentor, Erwin, y hay algunas cosas que debes aprender antes de poder liderar este grupo. Eres un excelente estratega, sin duda. Tu impulso para liberar a la humanidad es incomparable y tu capacidad separar tu corazón y tu cabeza te convierte en un táctico brillante. – él hizo una pausa. - Pero te convierte en un líder de mierda.

Aunque Erwin logró mantener su rostro perfectamente neutral, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. - No estoy seguro de entender.

\- Piensa en todas las veces que he tenido que sugerir más cautela a tus estrategias. Si ves a las personas que te rodean como piezas de ajedrez, empiezas a hacer sacrificios arriesgados para ganar el juego; olvidas que son personas con miedos, con moral. No es sostenible echarlos interminablemente a la muerte. Si lo haces, terminarás con una empresa que te desprecia, una empresa tan paralizada por el miedo que ni siquiera puede luchar.

Por primera vez desde que Erwin se había unido al Cuerpo, su ego ardía. - Tomo en cuenta la moral cuando…

\- No lo entiendes. Lo calculas. Te has separado tanto de tu humanidad que has perdido la capacidad de empatizar.- La mirada comprensiva en el rostro de Shadis solo hizo que el insulto fuera más doloroso. - Anke se ha conectado con las tropas. Ella los ve como humanos, y ellos lo saben. Si les pide que mueran por ella, irán a la muerte sin sospechas, porque saben que solo preguntará si es malditamente necesario. Eso, Erwin, es la razón por la que ella asumirá el cargo de Comandante.

El tono sugería que la conversación había terminado, pero Erwin no estaba acostumbrado a que se cuestionaran sus intenciones. Se inclinó hacia adelante. - Keith, tú y yo sabemos que los sacrificios son necesarios para que la humanidad avance.

\- Lo son, absolutamente. Y los soldados subirán a las fauces de un titán por ti si creen que estás actuando en su mejor interés.- Shadis se puso de pie. - No se necesita mucho. Toma una cerveza con las tropas de vez en cuando, habla con ellos, conócelos. Descubrirás que comienzan a confiar más en ti, lo que servirá para tus objetivos, y te hará ser más cauteloso acerca de gastar innecesariamente sus vidas, que servirán a las de ellos. Retírate.

Erwin se levantó y saludó, golpeándose el pecho con tanta fuerza que se provocó moretones. Agarró su parte de los archivos y caminó por el suelo de madera, con la mente agitada. Esa fue la última expedición, pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta. “Quiere que entienda que sacrifiqué demasiados soldados por muy poca ganancia, pero eso ya lo sabía.” Su mandíbula se apretó al recordar las lágrimas de Levi, sintió la pequeña silueta acurrucada contra su cuerpo.

\- Erwin.- La voz de Anke lo hizo saltar. Estaba apoyada contra la pared del pasillo, todavía apretando los archivos contra su pecho. - ¿Podemos hablar?

Se puso de pie. - Felicidades por ser promovida.

\- Gracias.- Su voz vaciló.

Pasando sus archivos a una mano, la agarró por el hombro con la otra. -Estarás bien.

\- Seguirás haciendo toda nuestra estrategia. Apenas puedo leer un mapa.- Ella sacudió su cabeza. - Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué no nos avisó con anticipación? Todo es tan rápido. ¡Ni siquiera había terminado de lavarme el pelo! ¿Y por qué diablos no te ascendió a ti en su lugar?

\- Dijo que me había distanciado demasiado de mi humanidad.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, luciendo tan confundida como él. - De todos modos, realmente no sé qué tan relevante es la humanidad en el campo. Prefiero seguir a alguien que pueda distanciarse, mantener su ingenio sobre él.

Él sonrió, agradecido por su confianza.

\- Bueno- dijo. - es lo que es, así que hagámoslo paso a paso.- Ella levantó su pila de archivos. - ¿Qué piensas? ¿Empezar esto esta noche? De esa manera podemos hacer que los tres nuevos líderes de escuadrón se entrenen juntos, ahorrarnos algo de tiempo. Tal vez incluso hacer que trabajen en sus roles para la expedición de la próxima semana.

\- Estoy dispuesto a hacer esto ahora si tú lo estás, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos atrapar a alguien sobrio.- Ya podía escuchar el rumor caótico de la discusión y la risa al final del pasillo.

\- Entonces vayamos a eso. Solo una cosa. - Sacó el archivo superior y lo tendió. - Toma a Levi y dame a Mike.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el archivo y su pulso se duplicó. - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el enano de mierda realmente te respeta. ¿Cuántas críticas crees que me dará si trato de forzarlo a una noche de burocracia? - Ella asintió con desdén al archivo que tenía en la mano. - No tengo la paciencia para sus tonterías en este momento. Ya hay suficiente en mi mente.

Extendió una mano y apretó delicadamente el archivo. - Muy bien. Trabajaré con Levi- dijo, aprovechando la excusa para decir el nombre, porque últimamente había llegado a disfrutar la sensación de que se deslizara entre sus labios.

. *. *. *.

\- Aquí.- Mike se dejó caer en el asiento frente a Levi y deslizó una botella de cerveza fresca sobre la mesa. - Tenemos que beber mucho si queremos ponernos al día con todos los demás.- A su alrededor, los nuevos reclutas parecían más centrados en la bebida y los chismes que en sus próximas responsabilidades; habían entrado en estampida hacía tres semanas para apoderarse del cuartel, dejando vestigios de mierda y barro. Su ruido era un recordatorio constante de lo silenciosas que se habían vuelto las cosas antes de su llegada.

Quizás Levi debería haber aprovechado la oportunidad para conocerlos mejor, pero la mayoría de ellos iban a morir durante su primera expedición, de todos modos. Cuantos más apegos formara, más dolor tendría cuando fueran cortados. No, era mejor limitarse a los pocos apegos que ya tenía. Podía contar a Mike entre ellos, incluso si las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco raras ahora que estaban en la misma promoción. Erwin también estaba entre ellos, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco raras allí también, por una razón completamente diferente.

\- Pequeños cabrones ruidosos, ¿no?- dijo Mike, arrugando la nariz. - Apestan a ciudad.

\- Apestan a mierda. De todo hablan, sin experiencia. Pequeños asquerosos.- Levi apartó las otras botellas a un lado y levantó la nueva para tomar un trago, pero se detuvo.

Erwin entró en la puerta, la Capitana Anke a su lado, ambos agarrando montones de documentos. Parecían estar buscando a alguien, sus ojos escudriñaban el abarrotado comedor. No era propio de Erwin mostrar su rostro en una noche como esta; por lo general, pasaba sus noches libres escondido en su oficina con una pila de papeles.

Plácidos ojos azules se fijaron en Levi. Su respiración se congeló, pero solo respondió con un asentimiento casual, porque estaría condenado si alguien notaba que se ponía nervioso por un pequeño contacto visual. Erwin asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, y ese debería haber sido el final, pero últimamente, cada mirada entre ellos duraba demasiado, y esta no fue la excepción. El corazón de Levi comenzó a latir con fuerza. Fue un alivio cuando Erwin finalmente miró hacia otro lado; agarró el hombro de Anke y señaló, luego los dos comenzaron a acercarse.

\- Debieron haber decidido quién consiguió el ascenso. - dijo Mike, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla con anticipación.

Los ojos de Levi siguieron el rastro del par que se acercaba, y sintió un destello de decepción cuando Anke comenzó a ir directamente hacia Mike. – Felicidades. - dijo con tristeza. El hombre había sido miembro de Survey Corps durante años, y estaba retrasado para un ascenso, por lo que su elección tenía sentido. “Mientras pueda matar titanes, ¿a quién diablos le importa cuál es mi rango?”

Pero en lugar de detenerse en Mike, Anke se acercó a la cabecera de la mesa y Erwin se sentó a su lado.

\- Hola chicos. - dijo, su tono era demasiado casual, demasiado forzado. - Tenemos buenas noticias. Ambos están siendo promovidos.

\- Eso es genial. - dijo Mike.

En lugar de responder, Levi se desplomó en su silla. – Diciéndonos eso en el comedor, tan tarde en la noche… ¿por qué tanta prisa?

\- Tenemos un trabajo crítico que realizar esta noche. - dijo Erwin.

Con un breve suspiro de disgusto, Levi se puso de pie. - Por favor, dígame que voy a poner algo de sentido común en todos estos mocosos que gritan.

\- Mucho más mundano que eso, me temo.- Anke ladeó la cabeza. - Vamos a emparejarnos. Mike, ven conmigo. Nos volveremos a reunir a las diez en mi oficina.

Cuando Mike se levantó para unirse a ella, Erwin lo agarró por el hombro y se inclinó, murmurando sus felicitaciones. Las manos de Levi se curvaron. Era una vista típica: Erwin era un conversador cercano, constantemente haciendo contacto físico con las personas que lo rodeaban. Todos, eso era, excepto Levi. Desde el vergonzoso colapso emocional hacía varios meses, siempre que se presentaba la ocasión para una palmadita alentadora o un agarre amistoso en el hombro, solo obtenía un asentimiento. Era solo un toque, solo un estúpido contacto físico, pero era una parte más de Erwin Smith que él no tenía.

Empujó su silla y se puso de pie.

Erwin se volvió hacia él y asintió formalmente. – Felicidades, líder de escuadrón Levi.

Levi lo empujó a su lado. - Terminemos con esto.

Caminaron por el pasillo al unísono, Levi estirando sutilmente sus pasos para seguir el paso del hombre más alto. En su periferia, observó el rostro del hombre, que, por lo general neutral, estaba marcado con un ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Si.

\- Anke parecía nerviosa.

\- Está siendo ascendida a Comandante.- dijo Erwin sin mirarlo.

Los pasos de Levi se ralentizaron. - ¿Qué?- Ella era una buena luchadora y una líder seria y genuina, pero no alguien a quien pudiera ver como un Comandante. - ¿Que pasa contigo?

\- La reemplazaré como Capitán.

\- Supongo que eso explica por qué dos posiciones de líder de escuadrón estaban disponibles de repente.

\- Tres.

\- ¿Tres? ¿Quién murió?

Erwin lo miró, su rostro ilegible. - Nadie. Tenemos algunas operaciones importantes en camino, así que necesitábamos más oficiales superiores. Me ayudarán a entrevistar candidatos para la tercera vacante. - Abrió la puerta de su oficina y dejó pasar a Levi, cerrándola detrás de ellos. La pila de archivos cayó sobre el escritorio mientras tomaba asiento.

Levi se dejó caer en la silla vacía frente a él, luego hojeó los archivos hasta que encontró el que buscaba. - Esto es lo que necesitamos. - Arrojó el archivo sobre el escritorio: Hange Zoe, uno de los líderes de equipo más nuevos.

Erwin la abrió y escaneó las páginas. - Dificultad para trabajar con otros. Desobedece órdenes directas.

\- Mi archivo probablemente dice lo mismo. - Levi se reclinó en su silla. - El Cuerpo de Exploración tiene un gran agujero y Hange puede llenarlo. Anke es buena para motivar a la gente; tú tienes cerebro; Mike huele a titanes; yo soy bueno para derrotarlos; y así sucesivamente. Entre nosotros, podemos cazar y evadir a los titanes bien, pero a nadie le importa una mierda lo que son. Necesitamos a alguien ansioso por aprender más sobre ellos, averiguando todas sus debilidades, de dónde vienen, toda esa mierda. Hange no se callará sobre ellos. 

\- ¿Qué propones?

\- Entrevistar a esa gafas de mierda primero, ahórrese un poco de tiempo si le quedan bien. A menos que tengas una idea mejor.

\- No, eso está muy cerca de lo que iba a proponer. Buen análisis.- Erwin arqueó una ceja espesa. - Aunque como se supone que te debo estar entrenando, sugiero que te abstengas de usar el término 'gafas de mierda'.

Levi suspiró. - Entonces, ¿qué? ¿debería ir a buscar a Hange para que podamos hacer la entrevista ahora mismo?

\- Interrumpí tu tiempo libre por esto. Yo iré.

Mientras Erwin pasaba, Levi se sorprendió inhalando lentamente, respirando el leve aroma de la colonia. “Ahora también estoy oliendo a gente. He pasado demasiado tiempo con Mike.”

No estaba seguro de cuándo, exactamente, sus sentimientos habían evolucionado del odio crudo a este vergonzoso lío de hiperconciencia y latidos cardíacos acelerados. Su teoría era que llorar en los brazos de Erwin lo había jodido un poco, cruzado un cable o dos en su cerebro. Llorar frente a los demás no era algo que Levi hiciera, nunca, y tal vez ese momento de vulnerabilidad lo había dejado abierto para imprimirse en el hombre como una chica en su madre.

Independientemente de la fuente, el pequeño enamoramiento se estaba volviendo una distracción, más y más a medida que pasaban los meses. Si las cosas empeoraban, ya no iba a poder mirar a Erwin a los ojos. Ya estaba pisando un terreno incómodo, con pensamientos sórdidos arrastrándose en su mente cada vez que tenía un momento para sí mismo, e imágenes vívidas durante los sueños. Se suponía que debía estar matando titanes, no tratando de follar.

Tratando de distraerse, Levi se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la oficina. ¿Convertirse en líder de escuadrón significaba que él también tendría su propia oficina? Ciertamente lo mantendría más limpio que esto. El escritorio estaba lo suficientemente ordenado, pero el estante a lo largo de la ventana trasera estaba cubierto de libros andrajosos, pilas de papeles descoloridos y polvo.

Cerca de un extremo del estante, había un marco de metal mirando hacia atrás; había estado allí desde que Levi puso un pie en esta oficina, volviéndolo loco con su caos. Aprovechando la oportunidad para abordar el marco errante de frente, lo levantó, preguntándose si Erwin se daría cuenta si lo colocaba en la dirección correcta. Dentro del marco había un dibujo pequeño y descolorido de un pájaro en vuelo, y escrito con tinta debajo había un mensaje corto: “Juntos, siempre volaremos. -H.”

Pasos sonaron en el pasillo. Se apresuró a volver a colocar el marco en su lugar, pero incluso con toda su velocidad, la advertencia fue demasiado corta. El marco golpeó el estante boca abajo justo cuando la puerta se abrió. La mirada de Erwin se fijó en él y luego se desvió hacia el marco.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Levi se acercó al escritorio y se dejó caer contra su costado, dejando la silla libre para Hange.

\- Por favor, entra. - dijo Erwin después de un momento, saliendo del camino para dejar pasar a su candidato. - Toma asiento. Creo que ya conociste al líder de escuadrón Levi.

Hange se apresuró a la silla, con una coleta castaña rojiza, nariz afilada, ojos muy abiertos detrás de gruesos lentes. - Sí, lo hice. ¿De qué se trata esto?

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Levi dijo: “Te gustan los titanes".

\- Sí. Son fascinantes.

Erwin se acomodó en su silla y abrió el archivo. - Tienes experiencia en ciencias.

\- Específicamente biología humana, pero también tengo mucha experiencia con la química. - Los ojos de Hange se movieron rápidamente entre ellos.

Levi estudió a su candidato, sin ver nada de la obsesión que había escuchado en el comedor hace unos días, cuando toda la mesa había sido sometida a una conferencia de una hora sobre el comportamiento de los titanes. “¿Nerviosismo? O tal vez no estamos haciendo las preguntas correctas.”

Erwin debió haber captado lo mismo, porque cerró el archivo y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante. - Sabes, Hange, he oído rumores de que los titanes son artilugios mecánicos impulsados por vapor. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Fue como si se encendiera una luz. Hange soltó una breve carcajada y se enderezó, con las mejillas enrojecidas, los gestos animados, el habla rápida y errática. - Bueno, sé que asociamos el vapor con los titanes, pero cualquiera que diga que son una especie de artilugio está ignorando algunas de las propiedades básicas del titán ...

Esta era la conferencia emocionada que Levi había estado esperando. Su mirada se deslizó hacia Erwin, quien le dio un atisbo de sonrisa.

Después de unos diez minutos de parloteo, Erwin levantó una mano para interrumpir y comenzó a revisar una lista estandarizada de preguntas que el propio Levi había respondido solo unas semanas antes. Aunque supuso que debería estar escuchando y aprendiendo, Levi sintió que su interés decaía. “Será mejor que esta sea la única entrevista que tengamos que hacer esta noche. No creo que pueda pasar por algo tan aburrido de nuevo.”

\- Gracias por tu tiempo. - dijo Erwin después de lo que parecieron horas, levantándose para estrechar la mano de Hange sobre el escritorio. Levi miró el contacto, tratando de imaginar cómo se sentiría ese agarre.

\- ¿Qué fue esto? - preguntó Hange. - ¿Estás esperando establecer algún tipo de estudio? Porque tengo algunas ideas sobre…

Erwin levantó una mano. - Habrá muchas oportunidades para discutir esas ideas después; se está haciendo tarde y estoy seguro de que te gustaría reunirte con tus colegas para tomar una copa. Puedes retirarte.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Levi se dejó caer en la silla vacía. - ¿Bien?

\- Lo que esperaba: la pasión está ahí, pero la disciplina no. Tú y yo sabemos que la disciplina se puede entrenar, pero no estoy seguro de que Anke esté de acuerdo. - Erwin apiló los archivos, alineando sus bordes. - Aun así, tu instinto era bueno: necesitamos un experto en titán entre nuestras filas, y no hay duda de que Hange puede desempeñar ese papel. Ningún otro candidato en nuestro conjunto de archivos despertó mi interés, y de todos modos ya entrevisté a la mayoría de ellos el mes pasado. Así que creo que nuestro trabajo de esta noche está terminado. - Miró hacia arriba, dando una cálida sonrisa. - Tenemos mucho tiempo que matar hasta que nos volvamos a reunir con los demás. Levi, ¿te importaría unirte a mí para tomar una copa?

La invitación fue tan inesperada que Levi lo miró fijamente por un momento. - ¿Una bebida?

\- Para celebrar nuestras promociones. Tengo una botella de buen whisky que estaba guardando para una ocasión como esta. Es mejor que cualquier cosa que nos sirvan en el pasillo.

\- Podría también. - Levi hizo que su corazón palpitante se desacelerara, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Erwin comenzó a caminar hacia un gabinete en la esquina de la habitación, pero disminuyó la velocidad cuando pasó junto al estante que contenía los marcos. Levantó el marco caído y lo estudió por un momento, luego lo volvió a colocar en la posición que había estado antes, de cara a la ventana.

Levi se aclaró la garganta. – Mira…

\- Está bien.- Erwin se acercó al gabinete. Pronto regresó con dos vasos y una botella en la mano; llenando un vaso, lo pasó sobre el escritorio. - Felicidades.

Durante varios minutos, se sentaron en lados opuestos del escritorio, tomando pequeños sorbos de whisky. Era mucho más agradable que cualquier bebida que Levi hubiera probado jamás, y dejó que el líquido se deslizara alrededor de su boca, disfrutando del gradiente de sabores.

\- Me pregunto…- dijo Erwin, como para sí mismo. - ¿Crees que he perdido el contacto con mi humanidad?

La pregunta salió de la nada, y Levi estudió al hombre, tratando de averiguar su motivación para preguntar.

El foco volvió a la mirada de Erwin. - Por favor, disculpa la extraña pregunta. Supongo que no me conoces lo suficiente como para juzgar.

\- Bueno, me pareces humano. Mira lo rápido que pudiste superar el nerviosismo de Hange.

\- Supongo.- El hombre hizo girar su vaso, mirando al fondo. - Shadis cree que veo a las personas como piezas de ajedrez, no como humanos, y me tomó por sorpresa. Quiere que vuelva a conectar con mi humanidad: “bebe con las tropas, conócelas.”

\- Huh.- Levi se llevó el whisky a los labios, insultado porque esta bebida compartida estaba bajo las órdenes del Comandante.

\- No, me salió mal. Este no es un gesto vacío. Su declaración me recordó que sé muy poco sobre mis colegas, y menos sobre ti.- Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en voz baja, casi como una ocurrencia tardía.

\- ¿Y qué, quieres embriagarme con licor hasta que te cuente la historia de mi vida?

Erwin soltó una suave risa. - Algo así.

\- Huh- dijo Levi de nuevo. Parecía que Erwin Smith socializaba con toda la intensidad y el enfoque que traía a todos los demás aspectos de su vida. Sosteniendo su vaso para volver a llenarlo, dijo: - ¿No deberíamos empezar contigo? Al menos sabes de dónde vengo. Yo no sé ni una puta cosa sobre ti.

Erwin sirvió un vaso nuevo a cada uno. - No soy muy interesante.

  
\- Creo que eres más interesante de lo que aparentas.

Erwin, relajado y quizás un poco divertido, se reclinó en su silla. - ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Entre la cerveza con Mike, la potencia del whisky y el leve aroma de colonia, la cabeza de Levi estaba empezando a nadar. Apoyando los codos en el escritorio, se inclinó hacia adelante. - Tu nombre. Smith. No tiene sentido que un hombre de tu tamaño y educación obvia tenga un apellido de clase trabajadora.

\- ¿Es realmente tan extraño? Smith es uno de los nombres más comunes dentro de las murallas.

\- En las alcantarillas y las fábricas, sí, pero las familias de las fábricas no crían hombres de tu tamaño. No pueden pagar la comida.- Con los ojos entrecerrados por la concentración, Levi tomó otro sorbo. - Así que Smith es probablemente un alias. Y si estás usando un alias, entonces tu nombre real debe ser bien conocido. Supongo que eres de una familia de clase alta, tal vez incluso perros falderos del Rey, pero no. No quiero estar asociado con ellos. O te echaron, o quizá odias todo lo que representan. Quizás ambos.

Por un momento, sostuvieron la mirada, luego Erwin se aclaró la garganta. - En este punto, Levi, prefiero no comentar sobre tus teorías, y agradecería que te las guardes para ti, si es lo mismo. Diré esto: la mayor amenaza para la humanidad no está fuera de los muros. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que los titanes pueden ser un síntoma, no la enfermedad.- La intensidad de su mirada era tan fuerte que a Levi le dio vueltas la cabeza y tuvo que mirar hacia abajo.

\- Estoy demasiado ebrio para tu vaga mierda, Erwin,- murmuró, ya lamentando haber dicho algo.

Hubo una pausa. - Levi, ¿sabes por qué te pedí que te unieras al cuerpo de exploración?

\- ¿Porque viste mis habilidades de combate y decidiste llevarme a tu camino hacia el poder…?

Una ceja rubia se arqueó, solo por un instante, luego volvió a la neutralidad. - Tu habilidad fue un atractivo inmediato, es cierto, pero también lo fue tu voluntad de romper las reglas para sobrevivir. Estabas volando bajo las narices de la Policía Militar, usando su propio equipo para eludirlas. Necesitamos personas como tú en el Cuerpo de exploración, porque no siempre podemos seguir las reglas, no si queremos hacer lo mejor para la humanidad. Pero siempre me pregunté ...- Sus dedos tamborilearon en su vaso. - ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

La pregunta sorprendió a Levi. - ¿Qué?

\- Todo esto. Ser un líder de escuadrón. Has pagado tu deuda legal y has perdido tanto como el resto de nosotros, más que algunos. ¿Por qué no te vas? Estoy seguro de que será lo suficientemente fácil como para que desaparezcas.- Hubo un giro en la expresión de Erwin que Levi no pudo leer.

\- Los titanes mataron a mis amigos y nos mantienen encerrados aquí. No me importa si son el síntoma o la enfermedad o algo de eso: tenemos que matarlos. - La mano de Levi se apretó alrededor del vaso. - Necesito asegurarme de que todas estas muertes signifiquen algo.

El giro desapareció del rostro de Erwin, sus labios se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa. - Sé que tuvimos un comienzo difícil juntos, pero estoy feliz de que elijas quedarte. Tienes un gran futuro aquí, Levi.

La cariñosa admisión hizo que la cabeza de Levi girara aún más rápido. El mundo se sentía como si se inclinara debajo de él, como si estuviera perdiendo el equilibrio lentamente. - Mierda sentimental. - murmuró, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

Erwin soltó una suave risa y plantó los codos sobre la mesa, con las manos cruzadas frente a la boca. - Entonces dejemos el sentimiento atrás y volvamos a aprender más el uno del otro. ¿Supongo que 'Levi' es un alias?

\- Tal vez. Es todo lo que mi tía me llamaba.- Él se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Tu tía?

Levi lo miró. Confiaba en Erwin más que en nadie en el Cuerpo de Exploración; había demostrado una y otra vez que se preocupaba por los mejores intereses de la humanidad, y su momento compartido después de la última expedición solo había cimentado eso. Aun así, siempre había una parte de él que sospechaba de la autoridad, sin importar su forma. Erwin sostuvo su mirada, sin pestañear, y tal vez solo era una ilusión, pero Levi juró que vio calor allí.

\- Sí. - dijo, cediendo. - Mis padres murieron cuando yo era solo un niño, así que ella me acogió. Unos años más tarde, la Policía Militar la encerró, resulta que había estado vendiendo productos ilegales y robando comida para mantenernos con vida, y la habían estado rastreando por un tiempo. Así que me uní a una pandilla pequeña. Ellos me cuidaron, al principio, y cuando tuve la edad suficiente, comencé a cuidar a los más pequeños. Ese es el final. - Al darse cuenta de la intensidad en la mirada de Erwin, añadió: - No empieces a tratar de leer entre líneas o analizarme ni ninguna de esas tonterías.

\- Bueno, ciertamente explica tu desconfianza hacia la autoridad y hacia la gente en general. - Las palabras del hombre comenzaban a arrastrarse. -Espero que, con el tiempo, llegues a confiar en mí.

  
\- Ya confío en ti.

Hubo otra pausa larga. El pecho de Levi brillaba, y se preguntó si era el brillo de su confesión de confianza, o el brillo del alcohol, o ambos.

\- Lo tienes todo al revés, Erwin.- agregó, con los labios entumecidos tanteando las palabras. - Confío en la gente, no en muchas, pero cuando lo hago, confío completamente. Tú eres el que no confía. Por eso te gustan tanto las estrategias, ¿no? Son las únicas cosas que te hacen siéntete seguro cuando trabajas con otras personas. No puedes confiar en ellas, así que las controlas.

Los ojos de Erwin se abrieron lentamente mientras se alejaba. Abrió la boca para responder, pero no siguió ninguna palabra.

Levi era vagamente consciente de que no debería estar diciendo todo esto, pero parecía que no podía detenerse. - Tengo razón, ¿no? No confías en nadie aquí, ni siquiera en mí. Tal vez eso es lo que Shadis quería decir, que necesitas confiar en tus oficiales.

En silencio, Erwin se puso de pie. Dio unos pasos hacia la ventana con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda.

“¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?” Los ojos de Levi se fijaron en Erwin, bajando lentamente por el cuerpo del hombre, fijándose en el trasero por unos momentos inapropiados. “Joder, estoy borracho. Un jodido libertino. Me echarán el primer día como líder de escuadrón.”

\- Erwin…

\- No, tienes razón. Necesito ser más confiado si quiero convertirme en un buen líder. - Erwin cogió el misterioso marco del cuadro del alféizar de la ventana y volvió al escritorio, colocándolo sobre la superficie de madera. Se hundió en su silla, sus dedos trazaron el marco, su rostro sombrío. - Como gesto de confianza, quiero compartir algo contigo, algo que nadie vivo sabe. Los detalles de esta conversación no son para salir de esta habitación. - Deslizó el marco por la superficie del escritorio.

Levi lo recogió, estudiándolo de nuevo. El marco era de cobre, la mayor parte verde por la edad, pero la mitad inferior estaba pulida y roja. “Manipula mucho este marco, lo levanta y lo sostiene.”

\- Cuando me entrenaba por primera vez para el ejército. - comenzó Erwin, - estaba enamorado de una buena mujer. Ella me pidió que renunciara a mis metas en la vida y me quedara con ella, que formara una familia. Fue una decisión agonizante, pero en al final, los titanes la ganaron. Juré, cuando la dejé, que el amor nunca más volvería a interferir con mis metas.

Tratando de contener su decepción (por supuesto de que era heterosexual; la rectitud ante todo) los ojos de Levi trazaron el texto escrito a mano en la imagen. - ¿Así que esto es de ella?

\- No.- Un suspiro bajo. - Entonces tuve la idea correcta, pero no la fuerza de voluntad; mi resolución fue mucho más débil de lo que esperaba. Me las arreglé para mantenerme concentrado en mi objetivo durante los primeros meses, pero un compañero recluta se había fijado en mí de manera persistente. Resistí mis sentimientos, al principio, recordando mi juramento a mí mismo, pero me encontré enamorándome de él. - Los ojos de Erwin se alzaron rápidamente cuando dijo la última palabra.

“Él.” Levi se quedó sin aliento, pero casualmente tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, tratando de enmascarar la oleada de esperanza que sentía.

\- El ejército tiene reglas estrictas sobre las relaciones. - continuó Erwin. - y ni Henrik ni yo estábamos interesados en formalizar nuestro asunto con el papeleo, las audiencias y todo lo demás necesario para recibir la aprobación oficial. Creo que algunas personas se dieron cuenta: Mike, por un lado, pero en su mayor parte, logramos mantenerlo en secreto. Nuestra relación nos dio ciertas ventajas en el campo de batalla; nos leíamos bien y nuestra presencia nos motivó mucho. Éramos un equipo imparable. Por un tiempo, parecía que nuestra relación no iba a interferir con nuestras metas, que mis ansiedades por el amor habían sido infundadas.

Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de whisky y, cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo, se le quebró la voz. - Un día, estábamos en una misión de exploración que salió terriblemente mal. Un grupo de titanes rodeó a nuestro grupo. Intentamos dejarlos atrás, pero uno atrapó mi capa con los dientes y me tiró del caballo. Nuestro líder de escuadrón le ordenó a Henrik que continuar el retiro, pero se negó a dejarme atrás. Me salvó la vida, pero murió, justo en frente de mí. Si hubiera seguido órdenes ... si no me hubiera amado lo suficiente como para valorar mi vida por encima de la suya... -Se interrumpió.

Levi tragó saliva, tratando de no revivir sus propios recuerdos similares. - Lo siento.

\- Era un artista. - dijo Erwin. - Este fue mi dibujo favorito. Es tan realista que juro que puedo sentir el viento bajo las alas del pájaro cuando lo miro. - Con delicadeza tomó el marco de Levi. - No puedo soportar deshacerme de él, pero tampoco puedo soportar mirarlo, así que lo mantengo de cara al sol, con la esperanza de que lo decolore. Tal vez la culpa se desvanezca con él.

Se estaba formando un nudo en la garganta de Levi, y tragó saliva para tratar de sacarlo. Lentamente, extendió una mano y, con valentía alimentada por el alcohol, agarró la muñeca de Erwin en una muestra de apoyo.

Por un momento, ambos miraron, conmocionados, el contacto. Entonces los ojos de Erwin se levantaron.

\- Confío en ti, Levi.

\- Lo sé.

Llamaron a la puerta. Levi apartó la mano de un tirón y Erwin se puso de pie, arreglando su uniforme. - Adelante.

Anke y Mike entraron, Mike olfateó el aire y suspiró. - Maldita sea, sabía que debería haberme emparejado contigo, Erwin. Ella no me dejaba beber.

\- ¿Qué? - Los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron. - ¿Estás bebiendo? Se supone que debes encontrar un candidato.

\- Lo hicimos.- Erwin barrió el archivo de Hange del escritorio y lo puso en las manos de Anke con un movimiento exagerado. Ella lo miró y luego volvió a mirarlo.

\- Estás arrastrándote y hueles como un alambique.

\- Tal vez deberíamos informar mañana. - concedió.

Anke dio un suspiro exasperado. - Muy profesional. Duerman un poco y recuperen la sobriedad, todos. Reúnase en mi oficina después del desayuno. - Se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué esperaba ella?- murmuró Levi. - Ya estábamos bebiendo cuando ustedes dos nos encontraron.

\- Y todo se echó a perder, porque ahora estoy completamente sobrio.- dijo Mike. -¿Alguien quiere algunos más?

\- Te veré en nuestra mesa dentro de poco.- dijo Levi, aunque no estaba seguro de necesitar más para beber. Sobre todo, esperaba unos minutos más junto con Erwin.

\- Está bien, te guardaré un asiento.- Mike se giró y se fue, y luego volvieron a estar solo ellos dos.

Levi volvió a mirar a Erwin y encontró al hombre colocando el marco de nuevo en el alféizar de la ventana.

\- Mira, no debería haber dicho ni la mitad de esa mierda.- dijo a modo de disculpa.

\- Si hay una persona que me mantendrá honesto, Levi, eres tú: tienes una habilidad impecable para leerme. - Erwin se apartó del alféizar de la ventana, sin dejar de mirar el marco. - Quizás la próxima vez que tomemos una copa juntos, hablemos de temas más edificantes.

La próxima vez. - Seguro.- Levi esperó un momento, esperando que el hombre se diera la vuelta para que pudieran intercambiar una sonrisa, o una mirada incómoda, o cualquier cosa para reconocer que esta conversación compartida había sido un avance importante en su relación, pero en cambio siguió mirando fijamente el marco. Le dio la espalda.

Levi se volvió y salió de la habitación. Para cuando llegó a su asiento en el comedor, tenía la mandíbula tensa. Las cejas de Mike se fruncieron.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Multa.- Levi se dejó caer en su asiento y tomó un largo trago de cerveza.

\- Parecía que Erwin se estaba poniendo un poco de mal humor.

\- La bebida se estaba volviendo contra él. - Levi hizo girar su botella sobre su base, molesto porque el sonido de su bamboleo era apenas audible entre los nuevos reclutas. “¿No se callaron nunca?”

  
\- Me alegra que lo estés conociendo, ¿sabes? - Dijo Mike. -Ustedes dos son buenos el uno para el otro. No le quedan muchos amigos, y parece que a ti tampoco.

La observación dolió. - ¿No lo son ustedes desde hace tiempo?

Mike se encogió de hombros. - Solo porque teníamos amigos en común en el pasado. El resto de ellos murieron, así que tenemos camaradería, supongo, pero no es lo mismo ahora.- Parecía sombrío, como si estuviera a punto de ser devorado por malos recuerdos.

\- No empieces tú también. - murmuró Levi.

Parpadeando, Mike forzó una sonrisa. - Sí. Fuimos promovidos. Deberíamos estar celebrando, ¿verdad?- Levantó su botella. - Felicidades.

Levi reflejó el movimiento y bebió el contenido de la botella, tratando de sacar a Erwin de su mente.


	2. Tocar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte. Disfruten :)

-2-

Tocar

No otra vez. Erwin luchó por liberarse, arañando la capa que le apretaba el cuello mientras el titán lo arrastraba por el aire. Un aullido sonó a continuación. Girándose, vio a Henrik galopando hacia él, con la furia escrita en su rostro, las espadas desenvainadas.

“No lo hagas” trató de gritar, pero la capa estranguló su voz. “No lo hagas, Henrik. Yo sé cómo termina esto…”

. *. *. *.

Erwin se despertó con un grito y se sentó erguido. Sus manos se clavaron en las sábanas mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Compartir sus recuerdos con Levi la semana pasada había sido un error. Todas las noches desde entonces, los había estado reviviendo a todo color en sus sueños. Aún respirando con dificultad, pasó las piernas por el borde de la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de estabilizarse. Una vez que su pulso finalmente se desaceleró, se puso de pie y agarró su bolsa de artículos de tocador. Es mejor levantarse una hora antes que intentar dormir y terminar repitiendo el sueño.

Los baños estaban vacíos, el único lujo de levantarse antes de la diana. Encendió una lámpara, luego se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, dejando que el aire fresco de la mañana inundara la habitación. Se sentó frente a un lavabo y un espejo, se quitó la camisa de dormir y comenzó a lavarse las axilas con agua fría y jabón. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho de que estaban limpias, se aplicó una ligera capa de colonia. Cuando daba este paso en su rutina diaria, a menudo pensaba en su madre reprendiéndolo cuando era adolescente: “recuerda, Erwin, un caballero prefiere la verdadera limpieza antes que sumergirse en colonia. No debería ser capaz de olerlo a menos que esté lo suficientemente cerca para abrazarte”. Era raro que la echara de menos, pero le hubiera gustado un abrazo ahora mismo para ayudarlo a recuperarse después de la pesadilla.

Estaba dándose un masaje con loción de afeitar en la cara cuando se abrió la puerta. Erwin se volvió para ver a Levi de pie en la puerta, vestido solo con un par de pantalones de pijama, una toalla colgada del hombro y un balde de artículos de tocador en la mano.

\- Te levantaste temprano. - dijo Erwin, y Levi se encogió de hombros.

\- Escuché un grito en la puerta de al lado. Me desperté. - Arqueó una ceja. - ¿te cagaste en la cama?

\- Pesadillas. -

\- Parece que estás teniendo muchas últimamente.

\- Te mudarás a tu nueva habitación muy pronto, y entonces no tendrás que escucharlos más. - Erwin se acercó al espejo y apretó el labio superior, acercándose la navaja a la piel.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Bien, gracias. - Comenzó a afeitarse, un poco molesto al descubrir que la hoja estaba desafilada. Después de la expedición, iría a la ciudad para reabastecerse. Tal vez se tomaría unos días de licencia y se descomprimiría un poco, se tomaría unas vacaciones. Las pesadillas probablemente eran una señal de que se estaba esforzando demasiado.

Levi pasó junto a él para pararse junto al borde de la bañera y sumergió un dedo, como si estuviera probando la temperatura. El agua solo se calentaba dos veces por semana para baños compartidos, y estaba helada el resto del tiempo, especialmente durante un invierno tan largo como este.

\- No vas a entrar ahí, ¿verdad? - preguntó Erwin.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

\- Va a hacer frío.

\- Siempre lo hace. - Levi le dio la espalda y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Erwin trató de no mirar, pero el ángulo era tal que no podía mirar al espejo sin ver al hombre desvestirse.

\- ¿Siempre? Parece que haces esto a menudo.

\- Despertar antes de la diana es la única forma de bañarse sin que una manada de putos ruidosos que arruinen la paz. - Levi se deslizó en el agua, visiblemente temblando por el frío.

Al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de afeitarse, Erwin volvió a mirar su propio reflejo. Rápidamente terminó el trabajo y luego lavó la crema, examinando su rostro en busca de puntos o cortes perdidos. Todavía podía ver a Levi reflejado en el espejo, frotando champú en su cabello de una manera que mostraba su musculosa espalda superior, y se encontró mirándolo.

Obligó a su mirada a volver a su propio reflejo. Mirar con los ojos a un colega era una mala idea, especialmente mientras estaba de pie en ropa interior, que no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para ocultarse si se emocionaba demasiado. Metió la mano en su bolso por su peine, concentrándose en colocar una parte lateral crujiente sobre su sien.

No es demasiado tarde para unirse a él allí, pensó para sí mismo. Han pasado unos días desde su último baño adecuado, y la compañía podría valer la pena. Era vergonzoso cuánto le atraía la idea. Su imaginación comenzó a evocar imágenes de los dos enjabonándose, y rápidamente trató de distraerse con la conversación.

\- Sobre la otra noche… - dijo.

En su periferia, pudo ver a Levi girarse para mirarlo. - ¿Sí?

\- Me puse un poco severo al final.

Un encogimiento de hombros. - Estuve diciendo cosas que no debí haber dicho.

\- Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de intentar tener una conversación más feliz… acompáñeme a tomar otra copa. Mañana, después de la expedición. - Las palabras abandonaron los labios de Erwin antes de que pudiera detenerlas. “Solo estoy tratando de conocer mejor a mi colega para avanzar en mi desarrollo profesional”, se dijo a sí mismo, consciente de que era una mentira, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir la verdad.

Levi lo estudió, el cabello húmedo sobresalía en ángulos extraños. - ¿Una conversación feliz? ¿Después de una expedición?

\- Si va bien. Si no, es posible que ambos necesitemos compañía.

Levi continuó estudiándolo, con expresión ilegible. Después de una larga pausa, dijo: - Sí, claro.

Una calidez inapropiada recorrió a Erwin, y rápidamente agarró su bolsa de artículos de tocador, preparándose para irse antes de que su pérdida de compostura se mostrara en su rostro. - Nos vemos en el informe previo a la expedición esta noche. Dejaré las revisiones de la estrategia en su escritorio para el mediodía. Asegúrate de estudiarlas con anticipación en caso de que tengas alguna pregunta.

\- ¿No estarás en la revisión de equipo? - Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero Levi parecía un poco decepcionado.

\- Una de las ventajas de ser Capitán; mi equipo será revisado en mi oficina cuando me convenga. - Erwin asintió. - Te veo esta tarde. - Cruzó la puerta.

A partir de ese momento, su día se volvió borroso: vestirse, comer, hacer pequeños ajustes de última hora en los planes. Distribuir nuevos planes, revisar el equipo, reunirse con Anke para discutir las revisiones, comer de nuevo. Planificación, planificación, cena.

Comía solo en su oficina, necesitando un momento de tranquilidad para sí mismo antes del informe. Ahora que la etapa de planificación estaba llegando a su fin, tuvo tiempo de sentirse nervioso por la próxima misión. Esta sería su primera estrategia que no tenía el sello de aprobación de Shadis. Si bien estaba bastante seguro de que esta expedición era de bajo riesgo y que sus planes minimizaban ese riesgo aún más, no podían permitirse un desastre. Las últimas expediciones habían sido lo suficientemente costosas como para levantar un escándalo entre sus superiores, y esta vez habría más ojos sobre ellos, especialmente con el cambio de liderazgo. Sus constantes pesadillas ciertamente no le daban ninguna confianza en que las cosas irían bien.

Cuando Anke llamó a su puerta para el informe, estaba sentado con la frente pegada al escritorio, respirando profundamente para estabilizarse. La llamó y levantó la cabeza para saludarla, y vio que su piel estaba tan pálida que parecía enferma.

\- Supongo que esto es todo. - dijo. - Un último informe, entonces no queda nada entre nosotros y la expedición, excepto unas pocas horas de sueño inquieto.

\- Para mañana a esta hora, ya no lo tendremos sobre nuestras cabezas. - dijo, tratando de animarla.

\- Si todavía tenemos cabezas. - Ella le arqueó una ceja. - ¿Cómo diablos estás tan tranquilo?

Pensó en confesar su propia inquietud, pero decidió que su falsa valentía podría darle a ella su propia valentía. - El largo invierno nos ha dado muchos más meses de preparación de lo habitual, por lo que hemos pensado en todos los ángulos. Además, tengo confianza en nuestras habilidades y en las habilidades de nuestro equipo.

\- Sí, es un buen equipo. - Ella no parecía convencida. - Supongo que deberíamos irnos. Nos estarán esperando.

Mientras marchaban hacia la cabecera de la sala de reuniones, Erwin sintió que los ojos de los líderes de escuadrón y los líderes de equipo lo seguían, y sin Shadis a su lado, se sintió expuesto. Colgó los gráficos en la pared y agarró un puntero, luego se puso de pie junto a Anke.

Cuando ella comenzó su discurso, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran a la audiencia. Casi todos en la habitación la estaban viendo hablar, pero un par de ojos se encontraron con su mirada, azul plateado, con párpados y cejas desinteresados. Levi. Erwin había fingido desinterés suficientes veces para saber el dolor que podía supurar debajo de él. “Todos hemos perdido demasiado. Por favor, solo por esta vez, no dejes que ninguno de nosotros pierda nada más.”

\- Y ahora… - dijo Anke, - el capitán Erwin lo guiará por última vez a través de la formación y la estrategia. Si tiene alguna pregunta sobre las revisiones que distribuyó hoy, este es el momento de preguntar.

Volviendo en sí mismo, Erwin le sonrió. - Gracias, comandante. - Comenzó a señalar los gráficos, explicando su estrategia. Esta formación era similar a su formación de exploración de largo alcance, excepto que Hange y Levi, como los líderes de escuadrón con la menor experiencia de campo, serían responsables de proteger los carros en la parte trasera. Su objetivo era un viejo silo militar a un par de horas de la muralla Rose. Sobre el papel, fue una expedición segura, con una distancia corta, una zona que generalmente estaba libre de titanes y un gran bosque cercano en caso de que tuvieran que cambiar a un terreno elevado. Sin embargo, según la experiencia de Erwin, a veces las misiones más seguras en papel podían convertirse en las más peligrosas en el campo, por lo que había preparado varios planes de contingencia.

Un par de los líderes de equipo más nuevos tenían preguntas sobre sus roles y luego todo estaba listo. Erwin dejó escapar un suspiro lento. La fase de planificación, por ahora, finalmente terminó.

\- Gracias, Capitán Erwin. - Anke dio un paso adelante de nuevo. - Creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta?

“¿Creo que eso es todo? ¿Así es como cierra esta reunión?” Erwin la miró de reojo, con la mirada fija en la corbata bolo alrededor de su cuello, el símbolo que la marcaba como Comandante. Todavía no estaba seguro de si estaba envidioso o aliviado de que toda la responsabilidad de ellos recayera ahora sobre sus hombros.

\- Está bien, bien. - dijo Anke. – Retírate.

El equipo se puso de pie y saludó, y cuando se fueron, ella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, desinflando. - Mierda.

\- ¿Todo está bien? - preguntó Erwin.

\- Sí, bien. - Sus ojos se movieron a través de sus colegas que se iban, y se dio cuenta de que ella no quería mostrar debilidad frente a ellos. Habría preferido dejar la conversación allí, pero su seguridad mañana dependía de ella. Si comenzaba a dudar de sus decisiones en el campo, todas estarían en riesgo.

\- Anke, ¿puedes quedarte un minuto? Me gustaría discutir una última cosa. - Él le puso una mano en el hombro y la guió para que se parara frente a uno de los mapas en la pared, fingiendo, para ayudarla a salvar las apariencias, que su discusión iba a estar estrictamente relacionada con la misión. Esperó a que los demás se fueran.

Levi fue el último en acercarse a la puerta. Justo antes de irse, se volvió para mirarlos. No había emoción en su rostro, pero algo en su postura parecía más pequeño de lo habitual. Aterrado. Erwin tragó saliva, recordó lo pequeño que parecía Levi después de la última expedición. Tal vez una vez que haya terminado de hablar con Anke, debería darle a Levi algunas palabras de aliento.

La puerta se cerró.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - le preguntó en voz baja.

\- Joder, Erwin, no estoy lista para esto. - Su voz vaciló.

\- Estarás bien. Tú y yo prácticamente liderábamos las expediciones al final allí.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora es diferente. - Sus dedos se enroscaron en la corbata de bolo alrededor de su cuello. - Esto me va a estrangular. Si cometí un error cuando era Capitán, en última instancia fue culpa de Shadis, pero ahora ...

\- Anke. - Él apretó sus hombros y se agachó para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel. - Cuando te conocí, eras una niña mandona que no podía esperar para dar órdenes al resto de nuestro equipo. Esa niña todavía está dentro de ti en algún lugar. Encuéntrala.

\- Esa niña creció. Vio morir a demasiada gente. ¿Conoce la esperanza de vida promedio de un Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración?

No lo hizo, pero podía adivinar que no fue mucho. Shadis había sido una anomalía, el primer comandante en años en vivir para ver la jubilación.

\- Seis años. - Su voz se quebró. - Y eso es con el largo reinado de Shadis elevando el promedio.

\- Eso es mejor que cualquier otra posición en la que estuviste antes, y sobreviviste tanto tiempo.

\- Supongo. Solo dime que todo va a estar bien.

\- Anke… - dijo, - todo irá bien. Sólo mantén la estrategia y mantén la cabeza fría.

\- Gracias. - Ella se aclaró la garganta. - Duerme un poco. Te veré en diana.

Saludó y salió de la habitación, sabiendo que no se iba a dormir. Todavía no.

Su primera parada fue la nueva habitación de Levi. Los muebles aún no estaban completamente instalados, pero parecía probable que el hombre, siendo algo así como un fanático del orden, pudiera estar limpiando las paredes o los pisos para aliviar el estrés. Un trapeador y un cubo en la esquina de la habitación indicaron que su conjetura no estaba lejos, pero estaban secos.

Luego probó la litera de Levi, pero sus compañeros de litera solo negaron con la cabeza y dijeron que no había regresado después de la reunión. Los baños también estaban vacíos y él no estaba en el comedor.

Su última suposición fue que estaba en la habitación de Hange para una discusión de último minuto sobre su papel en la expedición. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar, escuchó la voz de Hange detrás de él.

\- ¿Buscándome?

Se volvió para dar una sonrisa educada. - Me preguntaba si has visto a Levi.

\- Lo vi dirigirse hacia los establos. - Hange se inclinó más cerca, mirándolo. - ¿Se trata de mañana? ¿Algo que deba saber?

\- No, solo necesito hablar con él sobre un asunto privado. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

\- En realidad no, no. No lo creo. Tal vez. Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo pensar con claridad. - La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Hange fue tan desconcertante que Erwin luchó contra el impulso de dar un paso atrás.

\- ¿Emocionada? Bueno, me alegro de que alguien lo esté. - Fue un cambio bienvenido de todo el miedo que estaba notando en todos los demás. Incluso él estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, su estómago saltaba. ¿Estaban todos nerviosos por el cambio de liderazgo, o eran estos nervios habituales previos a la expedición que nunca había notado antes? Había algo desconcertante en este último. Siempre había asumido que sus colegas estaban tranquilos y controlaban sus emociones. Los más valientes de la humanidad. ¿Somos todos niños pequeños asustados, apenas manteniendo nuestros miedos bajo control?

Aunque no estaba seguro de por qué Levi se dirigía a los establos, se le habían acabado las ideas, así que decidió seguir la información de Hange. El paseo por allí podría ayudarlo a aclarar su mente, de todos modos.

Una vez que cruzó la puerta del establo, respiró el olor a heno mohoso. La luna llena fluía a través de los agujeros en el techo y aterrizaba en charcos azul plateado en el suelo. Del mismo color que los ojos de Levi. El pensamiento surgió de la nada, y por un momento se quedó mirando, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que el pensamiento nunca había existido.

\- ¿Levi? - Aguzó sus oídos para escuchar cualquier movimiento humano, pero solo escuchó el aleteo ocasional y las pisadas de los caballos. Realmente no esperaba encontrarlo aquí, por lo que no se sorprendió, solo se sintió decepcionado. Se movió silenciosamente por el camino hasta la salida más lejana, tomando una puerta lateral.

Una ráfaga de aire fresco lo recibió mientras entraba al patio. El invierno se había quedado varias semanas más allá de su bienvenida este año, y parecía que aún no estaba listo para dejarlos. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, deseando haber traído consigo una capa más gruesa. El verde que llevaba ahora era más adecuado para la primavera.

La luna estaba baja y llena, cubriendo los árboles y la hierba con un borde opaco de luz azul plateada. Las montañas en el horizonte estaban cubiertas de nieve y, por encima de ellas, una gruesa banda de estrellas trazaba un arco en el cielo.

Erwin respiró hondo y sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta y el pecho. Siempre que miraba esas montañas distantes y esa banda de estrellas, sentía una fuerte conexión con el mundo fuera de las paredes, como si su cuerpo supiera que era una parte diminuta e insignificante de algo más grande. Somos tan pequeños, pensó, y tan frágiles. Solo tenemos una oportunidad si todos trabajamos hacia un objetivo común.

Un rasguño sonó detrás y por encima de él, y mientras se giraba para enfrentarlo, las manos de Erwin fueron instintivamente hacia las empuñaduras de sus espadas, pero en su lugar solo encontraron aire. Su postura se relajó cuando vio una pequeña forma encaramada en la pendiente del techo.

\- ¿Levi? - gritó, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que el ruido no molestara a nadie en las habitaciones cercanas.

\- Tu cabezota está arruinando la vista. - dijo Levi, su voz apagada por la brisa.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste allí sin tu equipo?

\- A la antigua. - Levi señaló una escalera junto a los establos. Fue un salto considerable entre el techo del establo y la sección del techo donde estaba sentado.

\- Estaría bastante molesto si nuestro mejor soldado se rompiera el cuello saltando entre edificios mientras no está de servicio. - dijo Erwin, aunque estaba impresionado por la agilidad del hombre.

\- Tal vez un anciano como tú se rompería el cuello... - A pesar de la distancia entre ellos, juró que vio los ojos de Levi brillar.

Aunque nunca fue de los que se atrevió a provocarlo, el comentario sarcástico le permitió unirse a Levi con el pretexto de demostrar su valía. Subió la escalera del establo y se movió, rápida y silenciosamente, hasta el otro extremo del techo, luego se detuvo, midiendo la brecha. Levi se acercó más al borde, mirándolo de manera uniforme.

Esta sería una forma estúpida de morir. Erwin sintió una repentina prisa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomó una decisión arriesgada sin sufrir durante días? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que intercambió bromas o trató de lucirse?

De alguna manera, actuar con el pretexto de probarse a sí mismo lo había llevado a querer demostrar su valía. - No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. - murmuró.

\- Bueno, estoy seguro de que la vista es casi tan buena en ese techo. - dijo Levi. - Si no te importa el olor a mierda de caballo.

Con una respiración profunda, Erwin retrocedió un par de pasos, luego corrió hacia adelante y saltó. Fácilmente cerró la brecha, pero mientras aterrizaba, su espinilla golpeó el costado del techo. Gruñó y perdió el equilibrio, y por un segundo, presa del pánico, pensó que iba a caer rodando por el techo empinado.

Una mano fuerte se cerró sobre la suya, estabilizándolo. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Levi agarrando su mano, su otro brazo envuelto alrededor de una tubería cerca del vértice del techo para anclarlos a ambos.

\- Tsk. Cuidado. - Ahí estaba ese brillo de nuevo.

Erwin se aclaró la garganta. - Si no fuera tan oscuro…

\- No te preocupes por eso. Te he visto pelear; sé que estás bien. ¿Encontraste tu equilibrio?

\- Un momento. - Usando sus manos unidas para estabilizarse, Erwin se incorporó y se sentó cerca de Levi. Sin excusa para seguir tomados de la mano, dejó caer el agarre y, al instante, lo perdió. Levi se acomodó en un asiento junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que el calor corporal brillara entre ellos.

\- No pensé que tuvieras en ti el ser tan imprudente. - dijo Levi, con una pizca de respeto en su voz. - Te advertí que era peligroso.

\- No, me llamaste anciano. - Erwin lo miró de reojo. -No puedo ser mucho mayor que tú.

\- No lo eres. Tal vez cinco años, como mucho. - Casi para sí mismo, Levi agregó. - Creo.

\- Nuestras edades no son muy frecuentes, ¿verdad? Tengo treinta y un años. - La única respuesta fue el silencio, y Erwin decidió no presionarlo. Todos tenían derecho a sus secretos. En cambio, juntó las rodillas colgantes en los pliegues de los codos y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por las montañas. A su lado, podía escuchar la suave respiración de Levi; su pecho subía y bajaba en la visión periférica de Erwin, lento y uniforme.

\- Entonces… - dijo Levi. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Pensé que podría tener preguntas sobre la expedición.

\- Hago… - Levi se movió, estiró las piernas y se apoyó en los codos. - ¿Cuánto vale este cargamento?

\- ¿Valor?

\- Digamos que es como la última vez, y todo mi equipo muere. - Su tono fue plano. - ¿Vale la pena este cargamento?

Erwin lo consideró. - Esta expedición se considera de bajo riesgo, por lo que no esperamos ningún encuentro; nuestros equipos de exploración no han notado ninguna actividad de titanes en el área durante el año pasado. En cuanto a la carga en sí, no sabemos qué vamos a hacer. Lo encontraré. El silo es un antiguo alijo militar, por lo que debería tener un alijo de suministros que serán de gran beneficio: tanques de gasolina, cuchillas, raciones. Su ubicación fue útil cuando las paredes estaban en pie, ya que era el centro de varias pequeñas áreas del pueblo, pero ahora es inútil donde está. Recogeremos todos los suministros militares y enviaremos las raciones a la ciudad para uso civil.

Levi dio un suspiro bajo y disgustado. - ¿Eso es lo que somos ahora? ¿Recolectores de chatarra?

\- Sé que parece un pequeño paso, pero cada pequeño paso es importante. Con el tiempo, construiremos un nuevo sendero de escondites que nos llevará hacia las paredes exteriores, y ahí es cuando estaremos preparados para hacer movimientos más importantes. recuperar nuestra libertad.

\- Y estás planeando estar al mando cuando lo hagamos, ¿verdad?"

La mirada de Erwin se volvió hacia él. Levi miró al frente, ojos distantes. Su cabello se balanceaba con la brisa y la luna iluminaba su rostro de blanco: rasgos pequeños, nariz recta, labios estrechos.

Sin mirarlo, Levi murmuró: - Odias estas misiones de búsqueda tanto como yo; demasiado riesgo por muy poca recompensa. Cuando lleguen las grandes expediciones, será cuando realmente seas feliz, ¿verdad? cualquier cosa por la libertad. Incluso tus aliados. Incluso tú mismo.

\- Me gustaría.

\- Bien. Conservar vidas es importante para estas pequeñas expediciones de mierda, pero todos sabemos que, eventualmente, tendremos que arriesgarlo todo. Cuando eso suceda, quiero que alguien como tú nos guíe. Tal vez por eso Shadis se fue Anke a cargo: te mantendrá a salvo durante el tiempo que realmente te necesitemos. Ella es buena para la mierda que estamos haciendo ahora, pero no tiene el estómago para hacer grandes sacrificios. Nunca nos llevará a la victoria. - Los ojos de Levi se clavaron en él. - Vas a…

Las cejas de Erwin se levantaron. - ¿Crees eso?

-Me habría ido hace meses si no lo creyera así.

Tragando saliva, Erwin miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no admitir su pulso creciente, el calor que se acumulaba en su abdomen.

Durante varios minutos, cayeron en un cómodo silencio. Erwin se apretó la capa sobre los hombros, temblando un poco, pero la vista era tan hermosa, la compañía tan bienvenida, que no tuvo el corazón para volver a entrar. A su lado, Levi se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, encogiendo las rodillas.

\- Todavía me molesta. - dijo Erwin. - Shadis diciendo que había perdido el contacto con mi humanidad.

\- Quizás él simplemente no lo ve. Siempre le preguntas a la gente si están bien, les das consejos y le aprietas los hombros, cosas así. - Una pausa. - A menos que sea solo un acto.

A veces lo era. La razón por la que la declaración le había dolido tanto era porque era algo que el mismo Erwin temía. Cuantos más amigos perdía, menos se sentía. La muerte ya no parecía real, y la única forma en que podía sentir la pérdida era pensando en Henrik. Tal vez por eso fue tan difícil seguir adelante: tal vez siguió abriendo la herida no por respeto genuino a su memoria, sino por desesperación por sentirse humano.

\- ¿Oye, Erwin? - dijo Levi.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todo. Que se joda Shadis. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Estamos sobreviviendo lo mejor que podemos aquí.

Las palabras se sintieron como una liberación. Erwin respiró hondo, dejando que los pensamientos negativos se fueran, enfocándose en el cielo nocturno. Por ahora, se aferraría a esta belleza y relajación.

Pero Levi se movió, y cuando Erwin miró, vio un ceño fruncido en el rostro del hombre. - ¿Estás bien?

Levi respiró hondo como si fuera a hablar, pero no siguió ninguna palabra.

\- Dilo. - dijo Erwin. - No voy a juzgar. Todos sobrevivimos aquí, ¿verdad? - Además, ¿cómo podría juzgar, en este aire fresco, frente a las montañas y al cielo lleno de estrellas? Sus palabras eran más ligeras aquí arriba, flotando en nubes de condensación.

\- Mira, esto es una cosa jodidamente estúpida que me moleste, así que solo… - Temblando, Levi apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. - Siempre estás tocando a la gente: agarrando los hombros, tocando los brazos, apretando las manos. Pero conmigo... - Su voz se fue apagando.

El cerebro de Erwin dio vueltas a través de excusas: “pensé que necesitabas espacio. No quería dar una impresión equivocada. No te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.”

Solo había una excusa que tenía sentido: “no puedo tocarte, porque la última vez que lo hice, no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Tengo miedo de lo que me pasará si te vuelvo a tocar.”

En el silencio que siguió, Levi miró hacia abajo, con la cara retorcida. - Te lo dije, es jodidamente estúpido.

\- No, no lo es. Tienes razón. - Erwin, al ver que le faltaban todas sus excusas, decidió descaradamente rectificar el problema. Su brazo cubrió los hombros del hombre.

Levi se tensó, pero no se apartó. - ¿Qué diablos estás…

\- Parecía que tenías frío. - El pánico hizo que la cabeza de Erwin diera vueltas, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse de su decisión.

\- No tienes que… 

\- Está bien.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, la tensión desapareció de los hombros de Levi y el pánico desapareció de la mente de Erwin. Esto no fue tan malo, simplemente sentarse uno al lado del otro, un poco de contacto extra para el calor corporal. No es tan peligroso como esperaba. Ambos todavía estaban temblando, así que Erwin lo acercó un poco más.

\- Eres tan pequeño. - dijo, sorprendido por la estrechez de los hombros de Levi.

Los hombros se tensaron de nuevo. - Vete a la mierda.

\- No, quiero decir que tu personalidad es tan grande y tu fuerza tan inmensa que a veces olvido que ocupas tan poco espacio en el mundo. Ocupas mucho más en la mente de las personas.

Levi lo miró. - ¿Se suponía que eso era un cumplido?

\- Sí.

\- Una especie de mierda.

Tal vez sea así, pero lo decía en serio, cada palabra. Levi ocupaba demasiado espacio en su mente, y eso solo parecía aumentar cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro, haciendo a un lado la razón. Sutilmente cambió su agarre, sintiendo el hombro musculoso. “Hueles a limón y jabón, y quiero sentarme detrás de ti, envolverte en mis brazos y presionar mi cara contra tu cabello. Quiero pasar mis manos por la parte delantera de tu torso y trazar esos músculos magros que he visto tantas veces en los baños de hombres.” Tenía las mejillas calientes y esperaba que su rubor no fuera visible a la luz de la luna.

Levi se acercó a él y lentamente, tentativamente, presionó una mejilla contra su hombro.

Erwin cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de no inhalar el aroma de su cabello. - Levi.

\- Está jodidamente frío.

\- Esto no es ...- La palabra 'apropiado' murió en sus labios cuando accidentalmente recibió una ráfaga de cabello. No quedaba ninguna razón en esta proximidad, ninguna lógica, solo un deseo de presionar aún más. Con los ojos aún cerrados, apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza del hombre y aspiró sutil y tímidamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas, mareado por las feromonas.

La voz de Levi lo sobresaltó.

\- Desde que era un niño, los tejados siempre fueron mi escape. Cerca de las estrellas, lejos de la gente. Cuanto más alto, mejor.

\- Quizás por eso eres tan natural con el equipo. - dijo Erwin. - Siempre estuviste destinado a volar.

Las palabras, como el abrazo, eran demasiado íntimas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Ansiaba frotar su cara con el cabello de Levi, o tirar de él sobre su regazo, o…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordarse a sí mismo.

\- Este es un buen lugar para escapar. - dijo, aferrándose a la conversación para estabilizarse. - Tiendo a sumergirme en la ciudad cuando necesito un descanso. Escondiéndome a plena vista. Esto se siente más tranquilo. 

\- Siempre me pregunté a dónde habías ido. - dijo Levi. - ¿Amante en la ciudad?

\- No, tengo una pequeña habitación cerca del distrito del mercado, y es un lugar de soledad. Ya no me interesa el amor, ya no. - Forzó las palabras a pesar de que dolían decirlas, aquí, con los hombros cálidos debajo del brazo, en esta vertiginosa nube de aroma a limón.

Hubo una larga pausa; levantó la cabeza. Levi miró el horizonte, tan quieto que podría haber sido tallado en piedra. Solo las nubes de aliento que salían de su nariz mostraban que todavía estaba vivo.

Erwin había sospechado por un tiempo que Levi estaba desarrollando sentimientos por él, pero hasta esta noche, había descartado los signos como su propia ilusión. Tal vez todavía lo estaba, tal vez la química entre ellos esta noche estaba en su cabeza, pero no podía correr ese riesgo. Levi era más valioso para la lucha de la humanidad que cualquier soldado, y Erwin no se convertiría en su debilidad.

Se aclaró la garganta. - El amor es un lujo que ya no puedo tener. Hace mucho tiempo que juré dedicar mi vida a los titanes. Perdí de vista eso una vez, y le costó todo a mi pareja. Nunca puede volver a suceder: debo mantener la concentración. Además, Sería irresponsable permitir que alguien formara un vínculo conmigo. Podría morir en cualquier momento.

\- Cualquiera podría hacerlo. - Un músculo de la mandíbula de Levi se contrajo. - La gente se une durante los tiempos difíciles. Es parte del ser humano.

\- Entonces tal vez tenga que dejar atrás mi humanidad, al menos en ese sentido.

\- Haz lo que quieras. - Levi se puso de pie. - Me voy a la cama.

El hombre se volvió, con los hombros rectos y el mentón alto, la brisa agitaba su uniforme, la corbata y el pelo. Sorprendido por la pose inesperadamente escultural, Erwin solo logró decir: - Buena suerte mañana.

Levi lo miró fijamente por un momento más, luego se giró y saltó hacia el techo del establo, desapareciendo de la vista.

Erwin miró por un momento más. Necesitaba ser dicho.

Ahora las montañas y el cielo vacío, tan aceptándolo antes, lo juzgaban: era pequeño, ingenuo, inútil. Sus manos temblorosas se rastrillaron en su cabello en un intento de estabilizarse, pero el olor de Levi todavía estaba en su manga.

Con un suspiro bajo, se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar por el techo. Si iba a luchar con su propia confusión, bien podría hacerlo en el calor de su cama.

. *. *. *.

El caballo de Erwin viró a la derecha. Por un momento, pensó que las fauces del titán lo habían echado de menos, pero su capa se apretó alrededor de su garganta con tanta fuerza que lo tiró hacia atrás. Las estrellas nadaban ante sus ojos. No otra vez.

Su cuerpo fue izado en el aire. Sus piernas patearon mientras luchaba por respirar. Giró su cuerpo hacia un lado, tratando de girarse para enfrentar al titán atacante, pero la tela alrededor de su cuello era demasiado restrictiva.

Escuchó un aullido a su derecha y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la fuente.

Esta vez fue Levi, no Henrik, quien galopó hacia él a toda velocidad. Los dientes del hombre estaban al descubierto, las cejas bajas y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Con un aullido inhumano, se lanzó hacia adelante. Un cable enterrado en la carne en algún lugar por encima de la cabeza de Erwin.

“¡No, no, otra vez no!” Erwin se retorció, luchando desesperadamente por liberarse. Por encima de él, escuchó el sonido de una hoja golpeando un hueso. La sangre de titán le salpicó la cara. Los dientes se abrieron y, liberados, cayó al suelo. Rodó sobre su espalda, jadeando por aire.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Levi entre las mandíbulas de la bestia, los enormes dientes enmarcaban cada lado de su cabeza. Los ojos azul plateado, muy abiertos y aterrorizados, se clavaron en él.

Sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de humor, Erwin lo miró con las cejas levantadas, pero el hombre ya se estaba moviendo por la azotea hacia el establo. - Levi…

\- Erwin… - El grito terminó en un chillido desgarrador.

Los dientes se cerraron y la sangre se empapó de Erwin como lluvia.

. *. *. *.

\- ¡Levi!  
Se sentó muy erguido, buscando frenéticamente sus espadas, pero solo encontró mantas. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, vio la forma familiar de la ventana, el familiar parche de luz de la luna resaltando su guardarropa. Solo un sueño. Se secó el sudor de la frente, le temblaba la mano.

El agarre de la pesadilla comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero ahora los recuerdos se apresuraban a ocupar su lugar. Podía oler la carne podrida y el pelo quemado, ver la mano de Henrik sobresaliendo de las llamas, arañada por el rigor mortis, como si todavía estuviera tratando de alcanzar a Erwin, todavía suplicando que lo rescataran.

“No tendrás que revivir nada de eso. Empujaste a Levi. Eso nunca le pasará a él, no por ti.”

Una última vez, se llevó la muñeca a la nariz y respiró, pero el olor de Levi ya se había desvanecido.


End file.
